Ataduras
by UchiPura
Summary: Apenas comenzaban, apenas las cosas iban bien cuando el destino los separó. Nathaniel sufré un accidente que lo deja en el limbo. Precuela a 'Hasta luego'.


**ATADURAS.**

Tenía frío.

_Duele._

Sí, dolía, cada parte de su ser dolía; era un dolor sordo del cual no podía encontrar el origen.

— Quedate conmigo, ¿vale? Tuviste un accidente y te vamos a curar.

_Sí, por favor. Duele._

La voz de un desconocido se le hizo hermosa. Era la voz de sus esperanzas.

Quiso preguntar _¿Por qué duele tanto?_ Pero su voz salió rasposa y más como un gorgoteo ininteligible. Sintió un líquido caliente salir de las comisuras de sus labios al abrir la boca para hablar y el sabor salado y metálico de la sangre inundó sus sentidos. _Sangre. Estoy sangrando_.

¿Cómo llegó ahí? El sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia lo sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento.

_Me van a curar, voy a estar bien. Castiel, voy a volver por ti y voy a estar bien._

Deseaba poner en voz alta sus plegarias, pero temía ese sonido, no quería hacer ruidos de moribundo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios de todas maneras y contra su voluntad. El dolor poco a poco lo fue entumeciendo y pronto sintió solo la sombra de el; alguien, en algún momento, le había puesto una sonda en el brazo con alguna especie de calmante porque ya no se sentía tan terrible. Intentó moverse motivado por eso, pero su cuerpo no le respondió en lo absoluto.

_Tengo miedo. Castiel, tengo miedo._

Dicen que la mayoría de los moribundos evocaban a sus madres, movidos por la búsqueda de recuerdos felices y libres de la malicia y el dolor. Nathaniel no tenía ese impulso. Si pensaba en su madre se echaría a llorar.

_Castiel, Castiel, ¿por qué?_

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Había sido solo un pequeño descuido y eso le había costado ese dolor insufrible. Recordaba que estaban hablando.

_— Entonces ¿estamos saliendo?_

_— Llamalo como quieras, para mí solo significa que me perteneces._

_—Entonces tú me perteneces a mí._

_—Ni en tus sueños._

_— ¿Sueles asumir que sueño contigo? ¿O es solo tu deseo personal?_

_— Es una asunción y un deseo._

Castiel rara vez era sincero sobre sus sentimientos, pero esa tarde su corazón latía a mil. Había roto un par de reglas clave de la escuela solo para tener esa charla llena de ironía que recordaría para siempre. Habían tenido el problema de Debrah, pero lo había superado y, en un arranque emocional, se habían declarado. Luego habían hecho cosas que solo los amantes hacían. 'Platica de alcoba' lo llamó Castiel, ese era el nombre que recibía la charla en su cabeza. _Eso había sido antes_, pero ¿antes de qué?

Luego de esa charla habían salido de la escuela, ninguno con rumbo a su casa. La sala de ensayos probablemente aún en ese momento tendría el aroma a feromonas que queda en un lugar luego de que la gente intimara; _ahora apesta a sexo,_había dicho Castiel. _Supongo que eso no hará muy feliz a Lysandro_ respondió sonriendo. Sí, en ese momento sonreía y Castiel también, no con esa sonrisa de suficiencia, si no con verdadera gracia, como si estuviera feliz y orgulloso por eso.

_Castiel, yo también soy feliz._

_— Oye… —_Había comenzado Castiel cuando iban de salida del instituto— _¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa un rato?_

Castiel se había sonrojado en ese momento y Nathaniel no supo si 'adorable' era un término que pudiera usar con alguien como Castiel.

— _Seguro_ —Había respondido con suficiencia, aunque su estómago le estuviera dando vueltas. Ya habían tenido sexo antes, _minutos_antes, pero aun así, la idea de estar con Castiel de nuevo le ponía la piel de gallina y le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Habían salido y en algún punto del camino Castiel chocó su mano 'accidentalmente' contra la de Nathaniel, quien terminó por tomarla con la suya y enredar los dedos con los de él. No sabía nada sobre el amor o el amor verdadero o esas cosas de las que Sucrette hablaba todo el tiempo, pero sabía bien que la felicidad podía ser efímera y que tenía que valorar ese momento por toda la eternidad. Quería a Castiel y quería estar con él hasta ser capaz de decirle abiertamente 'Te amo' de todo corazón. No necesitaba estar seguro de que lo amaba para ser feliz. Aunque quizás en su cabeza la palabra 'amor' le diera algo de miedo. _El amor te ata a una persona_ había dicho Sucrette una vez, luego de que alguien le rompiera el corazón por enésima vez, refiriéndose al hecho de que no podría olvidarle tan fácilmente. Nathaniel no quería quedar atado a Castiel si las cosas fallaban, pero esos eran pensamientos lejanos en su cabeza. De momento estaba bien sentirse feliz por la calidez en la mano de su… ¿novio? No, nada tan cursi como eso, Castiel era su igual, era su pareja, los nombres podían quedar de lado. Incluso alguien tan pragmático como Nathaniel lo entendía.

_¿De qué charlábamos?_ Probablemente de alguna tontería. Quizás se reían de las cosas que habían pasado en el día, de cómo Kentin seguía siendo el mismo chico de antes a pesar de haber cambiado físicamente, de cómo Sucrette hacía morros por un chico, de sus creencias sobre amores mágicos y cuentos de hadas. ¿No les había hablado ese mismo día sobre las almas y el limbo? Tonterías dijeron ambos a un mismo tiempo y rieron fuerte, eran dos carcajadas limpias. La tarde se hacía presente y comenzaba a enfriar, cuando dejaron de reír lo notaron. Castiel le metió prisa y Nathaniel obedeció en silencio. Dentro de sí albergaba el deseo de alargar tanto como pudiera esos momentos con Castiel, quien era todo emociones. Ahora podía estar riendo, pero podría ser que después le rechazara. Nathaniel tenía la ligera sospecha de que su ahora pareja era bipolar. Apresuraron el paso, pero al llegar a la zona cercana a la casa de Castiel, éste le soltó la mano.

_Ah, era lógico_.

Aún en la clase de mundo avanzado en el que vivían, la homosexualidad seguía sin ser bien vista. Castiel siguió caminando como si nada, pero Nathaniel se quedó un poco atrás, extrañando la calidez en su mano.

— _No te quedes leleando, date prisa_ —Castiel tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín. De nada servía sentirse mal porque no le tomaran de la mano. Castiel seguía de buen humor con él y eso bastaba. _Ese sonrojo es mío_, pensó con suficiencia, siguiéndolo.

Castiel ya iba bastante más adelante que él, le llevaba el espacio justo que medía la intersección de una calle. Nathaniel quiso trotar para alcanzarlo, aunque lo atlético nunca se le dio. Lo hizo y entonces el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Escuchó un gritó muy fuerte, quizás era Castiel, quizás era él mismo; luego el sonido de frenos y a su nariz le asaltó el aroma de neumáticos quemados y sangre. _Sangre_. El mundo giró frente a sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, luego todo se volvió blanco y el dolor lo asaltó parejo en cada parte de su cuerpo.

_Duele._

_Castiel, duele._

_Duele mucho._

_Haz que pare, por favor._

Castiel en algún momento había corrido a su lado y, antes de darle palabras de apoyo, lo escuchó hablando en voz muy rápida con alguien.

— Rápido, tienen que mandar una ambulancia, por favor. Sí, es grave —Le escuchó dar la dirección y colgar— Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? Hey, Nath, no cierres los ojos, eso, quedate conmigo, no bajes los parpados.

_¿Tengo los parpados abiertos? Pero no puedo ver nada, Castiel, todo está blanco. Tengo… Tengo miedo._

Las sirenas sonaron pronto a lo lejos. Castiel peleó con un paramédico para poder ir en la ambulancia con el cuerpo maltrecho de Nathaniel, pero perdió. Nathaniel estaba solo con desconocidos que lo animaban a seguir con vida y le prometían que todo estaría bien. No quería escuchar eso de ellos, quería dormir y apagar ese dolor que le quemaba como fuego.

Cuando llegaron al hospital ya era algo tarde. Nathaniel seguía con vida, pero a penas. Corrieron con él al quirófano. Sus padres y su hermana estaban ahí cuando pasó con la camilla; lo sabía porque los escuchó. Escuchar era lo único que podía hacer.

_Perdón. Madre, Padre, Ámber, ya pronto estaré bien, por favor, no lloren. Solo necesito dormir. Dormiré y estaré bien._

La sala de quirófano olía a desinfectante y el aroma le picaba la nariz, pero el aroma a sangre seguía prevaleciente.

Escuchó sus datos dados por el paramédico que lo había atendido en el camino y ahora un doctor en el quirófano lo repetía. Alguien le abrió la boca y le metió un aparato que no supo describir de vista pero que _sabía_ que era. Lo estaban entubando en caso de que olvidara respirar. La garganta le dolía y quería vomitar, pero su cuerpo no ya no tenía ls fuerza para hacerle caso a esa clase de reflejos. El dolor de pronto se calmó y todo se volvió blanco y frío, muy frío.

_Castiel, lo siento._

_De verdad lo siento._

Casi podía escucharlo llamarlo imbécil. Pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso. Su conciencia se había desvanecido. El algún punto escuchó un beep parejo e imperturbable.

Alguien musitó: Hora de la muerte.

Y entonces el mundo se apagó en una luz blanca.

_Castiel, te amo._


End file.
